firefandomcom-20200223-history
Toronto Pearson Fire
Lester B. Pearson International Airport (YYZ) also known as Toronto Pearson, located in north east Mississauga, Ontario, serves the Greater Toronto Area. Fire and rescue services are provided by the Greater Toronto Airports Authority, which operates the facility. Pearson is the largest and busiest airport in Canada. 'Apparatus Roster' *All pump/tank measurements are in Imperial gallons. *Transport Canada ID numbers in brackets. 'Firehall 1 (South Hall)' - 5450 Flightline Drive (north of Convair Drive) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/gopherit2/48463533067/ Red 1] - 2019 Rosenbauer Panther 6x6 crash tender (1750/2500/330F) :[http://www.flickr.com/photos/e2kmaster/5318195624/ Red 3] - 2009 Oshkosh Striker 4500 crash tender (1625/3750/540F/500 lbs. dry chemical) :[http://www.flickr.com/photos/e2kmaster/4597957119/ Red 7] (58-0012) - 2000 Ford F-550 / Crestline light rescue :Red 9 (53-1641) - 2017 Mercedes Sprinter 2500 (command vehicle) :Red 12 - 2015 Chevrolet Silverado (ex-Red 9) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/gopherit2/8751140907/ Rescue 22] - 2012 Pierce Velocity 8420 walk-in (SN#25289) 'Firehall 2 (North Hall)' - 6658 Vanguard Drive (south of Derry Road East) :[http://www.flickr.com/photos/gopherit2/7819409740/ Red 2] (58-0702) - 2007 Oshkosh Striker 3000 crash tender (1665/2500/350F/500 lbs. dry chemical) :[http://www.flickr.com/photos/e2kmaster/5317437329/ Red 4] - 2009 Oshkosh Striker 4500 crash tender (1625/3750/540F/500 lbs. dry chemical) :Red 6 (58-9851) - 1998 Oshkosh T1500 crash tender (1000/1250/142F/500 lbs. dry chemical/50' snozzle) (SN#64362) :[http://www.flickr.com/photos/gopherit2/7819462998/ Aerial 21] - 2012 Pierce Velocity 8410 PUC (1250/400/15F/75' HAL rear-mount) (SN#25291) (OLP#AB 73218) 'Firehall 3' - 3201 Elmbank Road (east of Viscount Road) Built 1999, previously leased to Mississauga Fire & Emergency Services as Station 119. :Engine 11 - 2012 Pierce Velocity 8410 PUC (1250/800/35F) (SN#25290) (OLP#AB 73217) :(57-1609) - 2016 command post trailer 'Fire & Emergency Services Training Institute (FESTI)' - 2025 Courtneypark Drive East :Training (58-9401) - 1994 Oshkosh T3000 crash tender (1000/2400/142F/500 lbs. dry chemical) :Training (58-9402) - 1994 Oshkosh T3000 crash tender (1000/2400/142F/500 lbs. dry chemical) :Training '(58-9852) - 1998 Oshkosh T3000 crash tender (1000/2400/142F/500 lbs. dry chemical) (SN#64356) :'Training (58-9850) - 1998 Oshkosh T3000 crash tender (1000/2400/142F/500 lbs. dry chemical/50' snozzle) (SN#64363) :Training 8 (58-0125) - 2001 E-One Cyclone II / Superior pumper (1050/840/30F) (SN#SE 2442) (ex-Red 8) (2017 Dependable refurb, including black/red paint) :Training 14 (58-0124) - 2001 E-One Cyclone II / Superior pumper (1050/840/30F) (SN#SE 2443) (ex-Red 11) (2017 Dependable refurb, including black/red paint) :Training - 201? Spartan Metro Star MFD / Crimson pumper (1250/840) (Ex-demo unit) Assignment / Station Unknown :[https://pbs.twimg.com/media/D_IS8LcXoAAX2fl?format=jpg&name=large Red 5] - 2019 Rosenbauer Panther 6x6 crash tender (1750/2500/330F) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/gopherit2/48463469162/ Red 8] - 2019 International WorkStar / Rosenbauer Airwolf rapid intervention vehicle (500/750) :2007 Oshkosh Striker 3000 crash tender (1665/2500/350F/500 lbs. dry chemical) (ex-Red 5) :1998 Oshkosh T1500 crash tender (1000/1250/142F/500 lbs. dry chemical) (SN#64357) (ex-Red 1) 'Retired Apparatus' :(58-0209) - 2002 GMC K3500 / Almonte mini-pumper (420/100/8F) :(58-0014) - 2000 E-One Cyclone II / Superior pumper (1250/500/25F) (SN#121114) (SN#SE 2388) (ex-Red 14) (Leased from Joe Johnson Equipment. Later sold to Yorkton Fire Protective Services) :(58-9501) - 1995 GMC 3500 / Almonte mini-pumper (port./100) (Written off in MVA) :(58-9081) - 1990 Dodge mini van :(58-8701) - 1987 Amertek crash tender (500/500/80F/500 lbs. dry chemical) :(58-8704) - 1987 Amertek crash tender (500/500/80F/500 lbs. dry chemical) :(58-8729) - 1987 Amertek crash tender (500/500/80F/500 lbs. dry chemical) :(58-8343) - 1983 Walter C4500 4X4 crash tender (450/1000/80 lbs. Halon) :(58-7901) - 1979 Foam Boss 6X6 crash tender (1000/2000/150F) :(58-7809) - 1978 CDN Foam Boss crash tender (?/2000/165F) :(58-7526) - 1975 International L1700 / Nordic crash tender :(58-7208) - 1972 International L1700 / Thibault crash tender :(58-6504) - 1965 FWD crash tender (Tanker) :(58-6503) - 1965 FWD crash tender (Tanker) :(58-6404) - 1964 Sicard crash tender :(58-6403) - 1964 Sicard crash tender External Links :Fire & Emergency Services Training Institute :Pearson Airport Professional Firefighters Association Local 4382 'Station Map' Category:Airport Fire Departments (Ontario) Category:Peel Region Category:Ontario departments operating E-One apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Oshkosh apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Rosenbauer apparatus Category:Former operators of Almonte apparatus Category:Former operators of Superior apparatus Category:Former operators of Thibault apparatus